1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose tassel for the operating elements of a retractable covering for an architectural opening, such as a window covering.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A window covering, such as a venetian blind with horizontal or vertical slats, is typically provided with a first operating element for lifting or traversing the slats and a second operating element for tilting the slats. Generally, such operating elements will include a cord or ball chain for traversing the slats and a wand for tilting them. Curtains, however, can have either cords or wands for traversing.
It is generally desirable for the look of a window covering, particularly in an office or dwelling with many window coverings, that the tassels of the operating elements of each window covering are uniform in appearance. Tassels of uniform appearance can also provide a distinctive “look” to the window coverings of their manufacturer. For this reason, tassels of window coverings have often been provided with the logo, mark or name of the manufacturer of the window coverings. Thus, tassels of uniform appearance have been sought for attachment to window covering cords and wands.
However even though tassels for cords and wands may look the same, they are technically different parts. Attaching a tassel to a pull cord has typically required a different tassel shape than for attaching a tassel to a tilt wand. This has resulted in the production of tassels that appear the same but are technically different. As a result, there has inevitably been confusion during the assembly of window coverings with such tassels, as well as more expense than if the tassels for both cords and wands had, in fact, been identical.